1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking mechanism for a vehicle wheel, specifically to a cost-effective anti-theft device for a vehicle wheel that covers its lugs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle wheel designs have evolved to the point of being a mark of distinction for many vehicle owners. With the demand for fancy types of vehicle wheels and the interchangability of these wheels among various vehicles, theft is a major problem. There have been many features incorporated into hubcaps, lug guards and wheels themselves to prevent wheel theft. Many of these items will work with some degree of effectiveness; however, these devices are typically awkward in appearance, expensive to produce or complicated to operate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,822 has a wheel cover that covers all the lug nuts. It is fastened to a threaded stud that extends outward from a center bracket. A locking device screws on the stud to hold the wheel cover in place.
U.S. Pat No. 2,874,561 has a wire placed under two lug nuts with a tang fixed to the wheel cover to secure the cover. The cover uses a locking keyed system to prevent removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,440 has three lug nuts with a bolt head protruding therefrom. A keyed locking system turns a three-prong clip that fits under the bolt heads and holds the cover in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,733 has a member fastened under the lug nuts. This member contains internal threads in the center that accepts external threads attached to a locking device. The locking device is attached to a wheel cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,266 has a member fastened under the lug nuts, which accepts a locking device. The locking device is attached to a wheel cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,708 has a member fastened to a wheel cover that uses a locking device to remain in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,869 has a locking mechanism that extends through a device that covers the lug nuts. The tumbler housing is inserted into a cylinder mounted on the lug bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,002 has a member fastened onto the wheel that is fastened to a wheel cover through the center.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,940 has a member fastened under the lug nuts. A threaded bolt is secured through the support member and locked to the outer part of the rim.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,458 has a system for attaching wire wheels that does not disclose a locking method.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,818 has an annular device attached to a hub by a bolt in the center. The hub member is attached to the wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,669 has a universal hub cover with a support member fastened under the lug nuts. A lug cover is fastened using a locking mechanism.
U.K. Pat. No. 2,046,165 has a hub cover that uses detents in a locking plug that are adjusted for assorted hub configurations.
German Pat. No. 28 28 104 has a wheel hub designed for the lug cover which contains tangs controlled by the key lock.
All the previous work attempts to provide vehicle wheel and wheel accessory theft protection, but the disadvantages must be examined.
(a) Much of the prior art specifically regards wheel covers, otherwise known as hubcaps. While they do cover the lug bolts of a vehicle wheel, they fail to address theft protection for the wheel itself in lacking substantial materials of construction.
(b) On the devices designed to restrict access to the lug nuts, most are designed for a specific lug bolt spacing, although U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,669 provides a universal mounting assembly.
(c) All the prior art devices are complex and expensive to manufacture relative to the vehicle wheel.
(d) Several of the aforementioned devices use brackets mounted between the wheel and the rotor of the vehicle that could compromise the integrity of the wheel attachment to the vehicle.
(e) The prior art fails to take into consideration the presence of the wheel hub extension, which on some vehicles, such as four-wheel drive vehicles, is quite large in projection. These devices use fastening means mounted in the center of the wheel hub area.
In accordance with the present invention, the locking lug cover comprises an annulus equipped with attaching means mated to a plurality of extending lug nuts and is locked in place on a vehicle to obstruct access to the lug nuts of the vehicle.
Several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) To provide a theft protection device for vehicle wheels of substantial construction as to prohibit removal of the wheel by force.
(b) To provide a theft protection device for vehicle wheels that will fit a wide range of vehicle bolt patterns.
(c) To provide a theft protection device for vehicle wheels that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture relative to the vehicle wheel.
(d) To provide a theft protection device for vehicle wheels that will not affect the integrity of the wheel mounting to the vehicle.
(e) To provide a theft protection device for vehicle wheels that will not interfere with the central hub area of the vehicle.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a theft protection device that enhances the aesthetic appeal of the vehicle wheel. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.